snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Tobias Fuller-Thompson
Tobias Nestor Fuller-Thompson was born in Brighton, East Sussex, on 25th September 2068 to Isaac Alexander Tempus and Amanda Nicola Tempus (nee Ackton), who are both squibs. He was adopted on 31st December 2084 at the age of 16, and lives in Brighton with his parents, Pierson Fuller and Javier Thompson, and little brother, Curtis. His grandmother and previous guardian, Cordelia Tempus, lives next door. Toby began his first year at Hogwarts in 2080 and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Personality and Characteristics The most striking part of Tobias' personality is how very optimistic he is. He appears to be perpetually happy and makes a point out of smiling whenever he is around anyone else. Tobias also loves when other people are happy, and does his best to make others smile. Tobias denies feeling any negative emotions. That he doesn't feel negative emotions at all, however, may in fact be quite far from the truth. He certainly has had issues learning to deal with emotions such as sadness and anger. However, Tobias strives to be, or at least appear, happy around others. He certainly loves to joke around, and has a tendency to play up the dramatics, particularly when interacting with friends, though he can be serious when the situation calls for it. Tobias is extremely energetic and very easily distracted and was diagnosed with ADHD when he was younger. He has never been able to sit still for more than a few minutes and even moves constantly in his sleep. Ever since he started playing the game in his first year, Tobias has wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. He intended to tryout for the England Under-17s team in the summer after his second year, but due to family problems had to postpone this. Immediately following his third year, Tobias tried out and made it onto the team as starting Keeper. His obsession with the sport has only grown through the years, despite the cancellation of Quidditch at Hogwarts; Tobias will often find a way to work the topic of Quidditch or flying into a conversation. His ambition is to play Quidditch professionally, and since earning the MVP award at the age of 15, and being made captain of the Under-17s team at age 16, the feasibility of this goal is starting to. Tobias has never considered himself to be naturally intelligent, due to the fact that before Hogwarts he'd never been all that academically inclined, and his need to expend energy was always far greater than his willingness to sit still and do his work. However, since joining Hogwarts, it has become apparent that he is very much capable of receving top grades. If he can sit still and focus, and put in the effort, Tobias tends to excel in his schoolwork, particularly the theory. Since discovering this, Tobias made a promise to himself that he would try to aim for achieving at least nine Outstanding OWLs when the time came, and the last promise he made to his grandfather was that he would try as hard as he possibly could at school. Since the start of his fifth year, Tobias developed an obsession with his grades and began putting himself under enormous pressure, now determined to achieve twelve O grades in his exams. The resulting stress, on top of his Bipolar I disorder, has led to a significant decline in his emotional wellbeing. There is a sort of innocence about Tobias, and he is what his grandmother calls a 'pure soul'. He holds the potentially dangerous belief that everyone is a good person, having never truly encountered evil in his lfe. The trust he puts in everyone has been a rising cause for concern as he has grown older, as it makes the unwitting Tobias particularly gullible and vulnerable to manipulation. Tobias also has an extraordinary level of empathy, despite his tendency to be quite inattentive when it comes to everything else, making him remarkably sensitive. He has a tendency to put the welfare and feelings of others before his own, which is both one of his greatest qualities and most integral flaws. History Pre-Life and Early Life Tobias' birth mother and father are both squibs, and met each other purely by chance whilst going about their muggle lives. Isaac, his father, was a delivery driver for the postal service, and Amanda, his mother, worked in a school. The pair met one day whilst separately enjoying an uncharacteristically hot and sunny bank holiday Monday and spent the rest of their day together on the pier and beach. Isaac and Amanda began a relationship together, neither one knowing that the other was a squib until one day Issac mentioned something related to the wizarding word in passing, not expecting to Amanda to know what it meant. It was tricky at first, because each understood the high possibility that the other was a muggle and knew that they, or their parents, could get into some trouble with the Ministry of Magic if they revealed anything to do with magic. Eventually the pair dropped enough careful hints that they each became sure enough of the other's parentage to discuss this and their squib status. A huge advantage of their both being squibs was that they understood each other's frustrations about knowing about the wizarding world but not being included in it. This strengthened their relationship; within 18 months of meeting, Isaac and Amanda married in a small wedding ceremony and conceived a child. Tobias was born around seven weeks early, on 25th September 2068, after a slightly difficult birth. He spent a few weeks in the muggle hospital but when he was discharged he was declared totally healthy. Tobias' father switched to a part time role in his job in order to spend more time with his son and be able to take care of him. An only child, Tobias spent most of his childhood in the company of his parents and grandparents, electing not to play with the neighbourhood kids. Neither of his parents had any siblings to speak of so Tobias was also without cousins. He was overly energetic and fidgety even before he learnt to walk, but he also seldom smiled for many of his early years. By the time he reached primary school age, Tobias' parents made the decision that he would be better off being homeschooled until further notice, because they felt that his excess energy in a formal classroom setting was a recipe for disaster. So, a few weeks before he turned six years old, right at the time he would have joined the Reception class at the local primary school, Tobias' father returned to full time work and his mother quit her job for the forseeable future in order to homeschool him. Pre-Hogwarts Hogwarts First Year Toby arrived at Hogwarts happy and bouncy and full to the brim with excitement for what was to come. This was to be his first time away from home for any extended period of time, but he had nothing but positive thoughts about the prospect of wizarding school. He attended the Sorting Ceremony along with all the other new students (after having, curiously, to pay a turnstile to enter), and when the time came for him to put on the Hat, it placed him immediately in Hufflepuff house having barely touched a hair on his head. Later Tobias learnt that the Hat would speak to those it was sorting, and wished he might have had the chance to say a proper hello to it. Tobias soon discovered that the grand feast and general opulence of Hogwarts that his grandparents had told him about didn't quite ring true, at least not any more. It seemed that Hogwarts was scrimping and saving this year, and the feast food was simple and no longer served on the fine gold plates he had heard of, and the place in general really quite filthy. Tobias and the other students all soon found out that the turnstiles, filth, and simple food were to be expected all year. Hogwarts kids were expected to pay to get into their common rooms, the Great Hall, and places such as the library and potions lab. Toby, however, was not disheartened by this. His positive energy took over and he focused on the thrill of being at a new school, learning magic, and making friends, even if he did have to pay to get everywhere. Making friends, however, was easier said than done at first. For the first few weeks, Toby spent so much time learning to adjust to the new routine and then exploring the castle in his free time that he only really befriended the other boys in his dormitory, such as Forrest Charlton and Kace Lecium. He was, however, still very friendly and cheerful with everyone he encountered. Tobias also decided to sign up for Quidditch tryouts, as he had loved to play sports in his previous school. He had never ridden a broom before, and so spent the rest of his free time practicing with a school broom out on the practice pitch, discovering a natural talent and instantly developing a true love for flying. Tryouts arrived, and after a shaky start going up against other, more well-seasoned flyers, Tobias hit his stride and managed to keep up with the others enough that he earned himself a place on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Thanks to this, he instantly made many more friends, including Hufflepuff captain Ella Bishop, and teammates Alec Summers, Wade Potter, and Minerva Wheatborn. One thing that Toby found curious during his first year at Hogwarts was everyone's apparent obsession with ice cream. He noticed it first interactions with his teammates; a vivid memory from that year was a team picnic out in the lake in the middle of winter, when everyone seemed quite happy to eat ice cream despite the chill. He put it down to the ice cream just being a 'Hogwarts thing' and happily embraced it too. It seemed that everyone, particularly those who ate the ice cream, were always so very hyper and happy, which made Toby feel right at home with them. It wasn't until towards the end of the year that the ice cream finally affected him, and he became addicted to the stuff which just made him happier and happier and feel amazingly good. Not eating ice cream was simply out of the question. Except, as the year drew on, there turned out to be a big downside to the ice cream. Dementor attacks started occurring all over the school, drawn to the happiness that the castle's inhabitants were displaying. Tobias himself witnessed many attacks, the first of which was at the school prefect event, where he was then looked after by a graduated student, who explained what the dementors and patronuses were. He was also on the Quidditch pitch when, after a Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin game, a swarm of dementors converged on two Slytherin players, fourth years West Odessa and Theodore Kinsley. Tobias was deeply affected by the dementors, mainly due to his phobia of negative emotions, though was comforted after the match by Wade Potter and the rest of his teammates. -cure for alihotsy spiking, attack of the sads, groundskeeper soul-sucking ;-;, sads lasted until the train home ((earned 338 points, played quidditch as chaser and keeper, earned top keeper, ice cream and all that wubbish, attack of the sads, lots of new FRIENDS, discovered his life ambition to be a quidditch player, inspiring teachers like flamsteed and botros)) Second Year moves in with grandparents, buys first broom, gets Bludger. rides with prefects most of the way to school on hogwarts express cause of his awesome badge-making skills. becomes yearbook writer. bonding with airey over pogo. pledges to be a super amazing awesome student but works too hard and burns himself out. other stuff that I forget, quidditch stuff. earned 191 points overall. had to leave school early because of a sudden family illness and death and has an epic sad over it. decides that quidditch is what he's all about, decides to eventually try out for under 17s when he's ready for it. misses last part of term and the feast. Third Year ew puberty why, forrest goes to salem, tobes decides to start putting effort into studies again in his grandathers memory, getting OLD, emotions are hard, ELLA IS LEAVING, earns top keeper, earns 521 points towards hufflepuff's total, sophie sophie sophie lalala (decide to be best friends after a potions assignment, she crushes on him, he crushes on her) Fourth Year tries out for England U17s, gets on the team as Keeper. spends a lot of time visiting his neighbours (pavy) and using their pool after soph visits and they're invited in for pizza and stuff. returns to school, has a difficult time with adjusting to hogwarts without ella; spends the start of term feast at the ravenclaw table with soph, avoids the hufflepuff table and common room as much as he can. NO QUIDDITCH, takes its toll on toby. is made managing editor (i think?) of student yearbook, FIRST KISS WITH SOPHIE!!!!! (nye), tophie becomes "official". EVERYONE SNOWED IN (cause of chorts but they dont know that), takes its toll on toby even more. spends a lot of time crawlspacing and the rest of his time too hyperactive to focus on school, flits back and forth, ends the school on a high despite not having the best grades. school thawed out long enough to go home Fifth Year field trip (Y), disney with soph, cat and mo (Y), he, his grandma and pavy getting closer. /other/ summer stuff, dxed with bipolar I, starts medication for this and ADHD in preparation for important OWL year which he didn't want to risk being all jumbled up for. gets mvp award within U17 team for his hard work after a tough summer & his ability as a versatile player. spends more time with pavy, find out theyre ENGAGED. lalala school stuff, is student editor-in-chief for yearbook (ella's old position) pranking pavy with soph lalala, piers and javy agree to officially adopt him once they're married. blah blah blah toby has emotions he cant deal with and is a guilt-ridden monster, fairy tale things happen at school. gets captained on the U17 team, OWLs, SCHOOL STUFF, toby is an idiot and delabels tophie but all is okay, develops mild obsession with cows, toby gets broked by OWLs, gets unbroked and takes OWLs, earns 790 points towards hufflepuff's total (a personal best) ((aspiring astronomers association 2085)) ((term 38 muggle superhero (muggle studies))) ((rune master term 38)) ((history of magic hall of fame term 38)) ((golden badger term 38)), recommendation for MESOP, TBC Sixth Year bought a puppy oops, puppy gets taken away, puppy is RETURNED, maybe learnt a lesson about impulsiveness but lol i doubt it, gets OWL results (passes with good marks in all 12 aw yis) piers not returning to staff hello sadness, turned 17 - of age. had difficult time staying at school, issues with piers and AMBUSHED BY SOPH INTO TALKING ABOUT FEELINGS WITH HIM but like its all good, partying with gray, december sadness - sees an awful lot of his healer, BABY BRO CURTIS IS BORN, tricky emotions, brewed polyjuice potion with culloden for funsies, obsession with cows grows and he becomes determined to obtain one, a student DIES, frustrated with bipolar and fixated on the need to be in control toby tries fixing it and gets it very wrong, kissing phoenix, last few months of school essentially one big blur, contributes 722 points to hufflepuffs total and hufflepuff winning the house cup ((History of Magic Hall of Fame term 39)) ((Divination Super Student term 39)) ((Aspiring Astronomers Association 2086)) ((Top Charms Students term 39)) won Best Dressed at the Masquerade Ball Hogwarts Quidditch Hufflepuff House Team 2080-2081 Aside from his grandfather giving him a quick rundown of the sport before Tobias had set off for Hogwarts, Tobias had no experience of the wizarding sport until his first year. Despite never having so much as flown on a broomstick before, the first year Hufflepuff decided to sign up for tryouts, due to the fact that he'd been very good at sports and athletics at his previous school. Tobias practiced briefly on a school broom to make sure he wouldn't be dreadful at it, but didn't get to see how he compared to others until tryouts. Tobias was pleasantly surprised to see that he was pretty good at flying and Quidditch. Good enough, in fact, that he got onto the Hufflepuff quidditch team as a starting player. Most of his teammates were much older than him, but Tobias quickly found himself very comfortable around the group of badgers, and looked up to them all. During the first match of the term, Tobias was put into the position of Chaser, alongside fellow first year Kace Lecium and sixth year Wade Elisabeth-Potter. The three worked well together, scoring a total of 5 goals between them. Tobias scored two of these goals, and, for that match, was joint top scorer. The game was eventually won by Gryffindor, but that definitely did not dampen Tobias' spirits. Despite the loss, Tobias appeared to be happier than ever, positively thrilled with the experience of playing in an actual game of Quidditch. Absolutely nothing could bring him down, and he decided then and there that what he wanted to be when he grew up was a Quidditch player. As the term drew on, Tobias' Quidditch skills began to steadily improve as his enthusiasm and interest for the sport grew and he discovered his natural talent for the game. By the time Hufflepuff's second game, ths time against Ravenclaw, was upon them, Captain Ella Bishop decided to put Tobias in as Keeper. This was possibly due to the theory that the first year's natural agility and tendency to bounce around would give him an edge in quickly blocking the goal hoops. Despite letting in the first three goals, Tobias started getting a feel for the position, and soon found himself bouncing around the goalhoops, saving goals with relative ease compared the the way he'd started the game. Hufflepuff won their game against Ravenclaw, with Tobias having saved 3 goals and taking the place at the top of the keeper scoreboard for the game in question. (third game (against slytherin), saved 4 goals, hufflepuff losing, bludger to the knee, DEMENTORS EW WHY, ended the season with the epic sads cause dementors and ice cream blues) Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Renesmee Dixon (Talikins) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Reserves Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Kace Lecium (hpfan18) Alexia Thorne (sarahb) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (170-15) (Tobias plays as Chaser, scores 2 goals) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (160-30) (Tobias plays as Keeper, blocks 3 shots) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (190-130) (Tobias plays as Keeper, blocks 4 shots, takes a bludger to the knee) Hufflepuff House Team 2081-2082 information about the quidditch season goes here (second place chaser medal west odessa and stuff) Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Forrest H. Charlton (StarShine) Bristol Haigh (Tattie) Wade Potter (Charely Potter) Asher Stinson (bitsyandtank) Alec B. Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Lotus A. Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results TBD Hufflepuff House Team 2082-2083 information about the quidditch season goes here Hufflepuff Team Hayley Alden (laurange) Ella Bishop (TakemetotheBurrow) Olivia Clarke (Lislchen) Bri Granger (BriGranger1990) Adeline Holiday (DinosaursOnASpaceship) Edvard Messer (Poolicious) Annaleecia Roman (PuppySara) Alec B. Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Lotus A. Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough - Captain (Yourenodaisy) Game Results TBD Relationships Family Pierson Fuller soon Javier Thompson soon Cordelia Tempus soon (Grandfather) Tempus soon Isaac and Amanda Tempus soonCategory:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2087 Category:Quidditch Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Pureblood